If Only For One Night
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: Alvin finds himself blocked from Brittany on a special night he had planned for weeks. With his plans now in ruins, Alvin has to find release in someone else, or they will find him...


"Wait! C'mon! Don't be like that! No no no, don't hang-!" Alvin groaned and hung up his phone. The red clad was sitting on the couch in the main room of the Seville residence. He lowered the cap onto his face and groaned a second time.

"What's wrong, Alvin?" his brother, Theodore asked, looking at his elder brother with wide eyes. The seventeen year old chipmunk was sitting by Alvin the whole time, and he was staring with disbelief. "Who was on the phone?" he asked.

"It was Brittany, Theo. She's having another of her famous temper tantrums again, and I'm taking the heat. I don't even know why she's like this, ya know?" Alvin explained, slumping his shoulders. "And now my plans are gone up in flames." he continued.

Theodore looked at him, confusion in his bright green gaze. "Plans? Like what, Alvin?" he asked innocently, resting his hand on Alvin's thigh. "I'm talking third base, Theodore Do you know what I mean, Theo?" When Theodore looked at him with the same dazed look, Alvin let out another groan. "Usually, whenever she's upset, I can easily solve that. But now, it's not going to work." he said.

"Um... how do you get her to calm down, exactly?" Theodore asked. Alvin's blue eyes suddenly opened wide, scanning around the room. He beaconed his brother closer and cupped his paw around his ear. "Don't tell Dave, matter of fact, don't tell anyone what you're about to hear." Theodore nodded, listening intently. "Me and Brittany... When she's angry like this, we have sex. It makes her more relaxed than a day at the spa, and it's always a win-win situation. Calm Brittany, and no blue balls for me." Alvin explained.

A loud gasp came from the green clad. "A-Alvin! You know that isn't allo- Mmmph!" Theodore's mouth was covered quickly by Alvin's hand. "Shhh! Not too loud, Theodore! Now I know it sounds bad, but if anyone finds out, I'm DEAD. Literally DEAD." Alvin said in a serious tone. Theodore started muttering around Alvin's paw, pulling away from him.

"And what do you mean 'blue balls'? It sounds weird!" he said. "It just means that a guy hasn't had sex for a long time. Now promise you'll stay quiet, please. I don't want to get in trouble." Alvin's voice was calmer, a bit of worry replacing the previous harshness. Genuine worry, that's all. "I need some kind of action, Theodore." he spoke.

Theodore went silent, simply staring into Alvin's eyes. "Y... You REALLY need it?" he asked.

"Of course! It starts to hurt after a while, you know. I haven't even touched myself down there in weeks, all for tonight, but it's RUINED!" Alvin complained. "Unless... you don't mind if I-"

"Stop right there, Alvin. You're not doing anything with my Eleanor."

"Damn. Oh well. I'll just play with myself." Alvin grunted and stood to his feet before leaving out, leaving Theodore on his own.

For a while, Theodore was just sitting on his own, playing with his fingers. _'Hmm... That gives me an idea...'_ he thought.

* * *

**_*~Later that night_****~***

Alvin grumbled as he made his way up the stairs. The dark red pants of his pajamas had a noticeable bulge on the crotch and was making it quite difficult for him to walk. "Dammit Britt... Of all people, I was sure you'd at least calm yourself down for me..." he sighed. As he approached his door, his eyes rested on a note hanging by a pushpin inserted neatly in the wood.

_"It isn't much, but I hope this can help you with your... issue." _it read. Alvin just shrugged. He pushed open his door and met complete darkness.

All the lights were off, and his hand immediately went to the wall, searching for the light switch. When he finally found it a minute or so later, the lights were dim, offering very little light. He let out a loud gasp as his eyes went to his bed. Laying across the mattress, was Theodore. His little brother wore something that closely resembled Brittany's clothes from Egypt, something he hadn't seen in a few years, yet could remember fondly.

The veil, nearly see through leggings, even underwear, everything was just like hers, except changed to Theodore's signature color of forest green. There was a black blindfold going over Theodore's eyes. A smile was on Theodore's green painted lips as his head went towards Alvin's direction. "Hi Alvin..." he squeaked.

"Th-Theodore? What on earth are you doing?" Alvin asked as he moved forward until he was right on the bed. He took off Theodore's blindfold, exposing his brilliant green eyes, which had a light green eye shadow around them. "Well... You were talking about how you needed... sex, or else you'd get blue balls or something..." Theodore started, leaning his head on Alvin's shoulder.

"Yeah, so?" Alvin replied.

Theodore's paw rested on Alvin's thigh, giving it a light squeeze as he looked into his eyes. "I know how you feel, Alvin. I don't like seeing you hurting like this." Theodore continued moving his hand up Alvin's thigh until his fingers prodded against the waist band of Alvin's pants. A small blush, barely visible in the room's dim light, appeared on Alvin's cheeks.

"But... Eleanor... She wouldn't want you doing this..." Alvin started.

He was silenced by a kiss on his cheeks. Theodore's hands rested upon Alvin's shoulders from behind, another kiss being placed on his neck. "I know it isn't much, Alvin... But... I wouldn't mind helping you out." he spoke.

Alvin shuddered from the touch. He tensed up as Theodore slipped one hand into his shirt from the bottom, slowly dragging up to his chest. A slight 'meep' emitted from him when Theodore pinched his sensitive nipples. "W-We can't, Theo... I'm with Brittany..." Alvin moaned.

"Please Alvin... I'll be your Brittany... Even if it's only for tonight... I want to help you..." Theodore insisted, giving Alvin's nipples another pinch before pulling his shirt up. Alvin slowly raised his arms up, letting his shirt slip off smoothly. "I don't know, Theo... What if we get caught?" he asked.

Theodore just rubbed his body against Alvin's, wrapping his arms around his older brother's waist. "Just relax... I promise everything will be alright..." he whispered. Alvin turned to Theodore, a nervous expression on his face. His hands went down to Theodore's thighs and tugged off the thin leggings until the bright green panties were exposed. Next he took off Theo's veil. "Theodore... Thank you, little bro." Alvin said. Theodore giggled and smiled as he pulled off the panties.

"This shouldn't take very long, Alvin. I'll try to be quick." Theodore spoke, using a seductive tone. He pushed Alvin onto his back and smiled, revealing his perfect white teeth. Before Alvin could say anything in response, his pants were down around his ankles, light red briefs showing with the bulge still there. Theodore spread Alvin's legs apart and buried his nose in his brother's crotch, breathing in the scent of his musk.

"Oh... You smell so delightful, Alvin..." Theodore muttered, sniffing louder.

Alvin's blush slowly grew darker as his head rested against the soft, fluffy pillows on his bed. Theodore started to rub the softest parts of his inner thighs, sending minor surges of pleasure through his body. "A-Aaaahh..." Alvin moaned, closing his eyes slowly.

A few more minutes of Theodore pressing his nose up against Alvin's crotch passed before the younger munk took off his brother's underwear, a dark pink blush appearing on his cheeks as Alvin's thick, stiff, eight and a half inch uncut length pointed up towards the ceiling. "This must be for me, right Alvie?" Theodore asked. As Alvin began to answer, he was interrupted by a kiss on the lips. Theodore held him in place, his soft tongue slipping inside Alvin's mouth as their kiss deepened. Alvin's blush went a shade or two deeper when his tongue brushed against Theodore's.

Theodore's crotch started to rub against Alvin's erection, a soft moan coming from them both as small waves of pleasure worked through their bodies. When Alvin tried to pull away, he was held firmly in place by his younger brother. Some drool went inside Alvin's open mouth, which was swallowed gratefully, just to be replaced with more.

"Mmmm… Theo…" Alvin moaned. "Shhh… stay quiet…." Theodore whispered, licking Alvin's cheek before rubbing down his lean body.

**_*~Theodore's POV~*_**

I wrapped my lips around Alvin's sensitive, light pink nipple, staring dead into his eyes as I started to suck on it. His back immediately arched upwards as he let out a long, loud moan. I pushed him back down and gave his nipple a soft bite, keeping my gaze as he moaned again.

"Hehe, quiet, remember?" I asked, covering his mouth. He looked at me, those magnificent blue eyes seeming to shimmer in the dim light. My hand slid up his form, stopping at his other nipple to give it a pinch.

"Mmmmph!" he groaned, trying to push himself up again. He's so tender here….

My mouth moved away from his chest, just to go up to his ear. He shuddered as my warm breath tingled against his ear. Nearly silent, I whispered "Love this, Alvie?" and nibbled on his ear lobe. He had started to drool a little, and I licked it away from the corner of his mouth. He tastes so great…

"Theo…. Theooooo…." He whined. I gave him another quick kiss before kissing down his body, going to his crotch. "There there… Theo's gonna take good care of you…" I spoke. My tongue poked from between my lips and rested on the very tip of Alvin's impressive member. I pulled back his foreskin, just enough to get the head free, and slid my tongue around in a complete circle, smiling inwardly as Alvin's moans got louder.

This time, I squeaked in surprise as his hands went to the back of my head, holding me in place as he forced every last inch of his cock into my mouth. Alvin started thrusting in and out, prodding the back of my throat with his cock's tip every time he pushed in. I gagged, just a little, as I wasn't used to having something like this done before. Up until now, I was just going by what Eleanor does to me...

"Nnnh!" I grunted, keeping my head low as Alvin used my mouth. My tongue flicked against his underside, only making him speed up on me. I started to blush a deep shade of red, a warm, tingly sensation beginning in my loins. I was getting turned on by this, and I was just letting it all happen.

_***~Normal POV~***_

"Aaaahh! D-Dammit Theoooo!" Alvin screamed, biting his lip as he pounded his little brother's face. Hot precum started squirting down Theodore's throat, and he drank it as fast as it came out, not letting a single drop escape. Countless minutes passed before Alvin held his head back in the pillow, whimpering with pleasure. "I-I'm gonna flood your mouth, Theodooore!" he cried.

Quickly, Theodore managed to pull away from his older brother. "Not yet!" he said. A disappointed whine came from Alvin as his nearing orgasm nearly died away completely. "Aww come on! I was so close, Theodore!" Alvin complained.

He suddenly went quiet. His blue eyes widened and his cheeks flushed a burning bright red. He was staring in shocked silence as his gaze rested on Theodore's exposed ass. His younger brother had bent himself over and spread his butt cheeks apart, beaconing to Alvin. "In here... please..." Theodore whispered.

Theodore didn't finish his sentence. Alvin was already on top of him, balls deep inside Theodore's clenching asshole, moaning away as he slammed in and out of him. A surprised moan escaped Theodore's lips as his rear end was ravaged, his hardened member throbbing in between his legs. "A-Alviiiin!" Theodore screamed, digging his nails into the bed sheets as he raised his rump instinctively up to Alvin's wildly bucking hips.

Precum squirted out of his throbbing shaft in sync with Alvin's, both males making quite the mess as their preseed stained the blankets beneath them. The two of them were practically screaming, not worried if they'd be heard or not. Alvin, who was already close to climaxing, wrapped his arms around Theodore's body, panting heavily as he sped up, fucking Theodore's jiggling ass as fast as he could.

"D-Don't stop Alvin! Pleeeeease don't stop!" Theodore begged. His arms were starting to shake as his own pleasure began to spill over. Every time his cock throbbed and twitched, it let out a fresh strand of clear precum, splattering onto the sheets. Theodore's green eyes shut tight as he held his head back, a sudden spike in pleasure making him squeal. Alvin's paw wrapped around the thickness of Theodore's pulsing dick, working up and down as Alvin pleasured his little brother.

"I-I'm gonna fuckin' shoot, Theo! Cum with me!" Alvin ordered. Theodore's cheeks went a darker red than Alvin's shirt as he tried to answer, only letting out a loud moan. "I-I-I'm not readyyy!" Theodore finally whined.

Ignoring him, Alvin gave one last thrust before pushing in as far as he could possibly go, grinding against Theodore's sensitive prostate before letting out his loudest moan, hot chipmunk cum shooting deep into Theodore's asshole, overflowing almost immediately. Below him, Theodore's face was pressed onto the sheets as he muffled his own moans, taking Alvin's load as his tailhole clenched down powerfully, milking Alvin's length for every last drop of semen he had to offer.

Alvin collapsed on top of Theodore, weakly thrusting his hips as he rode out the last, pleasureable moments of his powerful orgasm. He was panting like a dog as he finished up, licking behind Theodore's ear. "D-Did you shoot, Theo?" he asked. When Theodore didn't answer, Alvin grinned and reached his other hand down to Theo's balls. He gave the sensitive sac a squeeze and pinched the tip of Theodore's shaft. Theo's eyes opened up wide and he whined, not very loudly, as he climaxed, squirting several thick ribbons of fresh cum onto his own stomach.

"Aaaaahh!" he squealed, biting down on his lip, nearly drawing blood as Alvin massaged his cum spurting member. His eyes nearly rolled all the way back as the last few strings of jizz leaked out of his member. By the time he was empty, there was a big puddle of milky white cum beneath him. "I-I'm gonna be sore in the morniiiing..." Theodore sighed, shivering as his afterglow set in.

Alvin's soft hands caressed the sides of his cum stained belly. He leaned forward and whispered "Thank you..." and he leaned backwards, letting Theodore lay down on top of him as he hugged his brother from behind. "I would have went crazy if you hadn't done this for me..." he spoke, kissing Theodore's neck.

"Don't mention it... It was only for tonight..." Theodore said.

"That's all I needed, bro... That's all I needed..." Alvin replied, snuggling closer to Theodore.

_'Yikes... I'm glad Eleanor won't ever hear about this... Oh well, I'll spend all day and night with her tomorrow... but for now... I think i'll stay like this... just for tonight...' _Theodore thought, pressing closer to his older brother's warmth.


End file.
